


Killing Me Softly

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Invasion, M/M, Masturbation, Stalker, Stalking, Unhealthy - Freeform, inspired by KS, obsessive - Freeform, one-sided Northington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: CT never got the same treatment and taunting he did, despite both of them being rookies. Between South and York, Washington wasn't sure which was worse but really the whole team was more or less the same. That was until North came along with his soft smile and kind words. North who was so perfect and lit up Wash's life with little to no effort. North who invaded his thoughts and made him smile when times got hard. North... who he deserved so much more than York did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So no surprise this is inspired by a recent Manhwa that exploded on my tumblr by the name of Killing Stalking. It's by no means the worst thing out there in terms of gore or violence but it isn't for everyone, however as a fan of horror comics I was of course hooked! Still, my mind can't help but take aspects and put my own less sinister but still "Damn Wash get some psychiatric help" twist to it. Don't worry, we wont be finding York's body in a basement :)
> 
> Thank you to the ever wonderful Joker who always makes sure my stuff doesn't suck <3

Trust. It was one of the most important aspects of a relationship. What relationship could last without utter and complete trust in one another?

Wash felt giddy at the fact that North had trusted him. He trusted him enough to bring him to his room alone that night as he hushed and chuckled drunkenly. The elder’s vision must have been blurred as the keypad rejected his number for the fourth time.

“Waassshhh open my door.” He whined like a petulant child, his body resting against the wall beside the metal obstruction. The considerably more sober rookie had just stood there, lost as he gazed up to his pink cheeked superior.

“I don’t… I don’t know the code.” He informed the elder who somehow heard him over his loud yawn.

“Two, one… six… three, five…” He half mumbled and those five numbers were cemented into Wash’s mind as quivering hands pushed the corresponding digits. The room had been so clean with clothes folded on the dresser and the bed made. The room was minimal, with the purple armour on display and pristine as it stood on proud display in its glass case, and a photo on the dresser of North and…York…

Wash didn’t pay much attention to the picture as he pulled back blanket and helped North sit down. His heart was thundering in his chest as he gazed to the gorgeous blonde before him.

“D-do you need help?” He asked, fingers itching to help him take that tight t-shirt off. His fingers could so easily slide against his flesh and North would brush it off as an accident. Even just to untie his shoelace would be enough. How would North feel if he saw Wash on his knees before him?

Maybe it was the one and a half homebrewed drinks that Florida had been responsible for that made Wash’s cheeks glow in that moment. Whatever it was, it didn’t last long as North’s upper body collapsed to the side onto the bed, fully clothed and uninterested in the help Wash was so willing to give.

“North?” Snores were all that greeted him and while his heart sank, he wasn’t deterred. He stood by the bed for what could have been a moment or an eternity. North’s eyelids were so lightly shut, his lips parted and his brow furrowed ever so slightly. Random tufts of hair were already jutting up from his head as he stirred, wrinkled his nose and snored even louder.

How he wanted to touch that hair, that face. His hand ached for contact, just something small. He felt the heavy appendage move and stretch out towards the elder when…

“Hey.” The young man jumped and spun around as York leaned on the door frame, a freshly opened bottle of Florida-brand alcohol in his hand. “Aw he got back, my sleeping beauty. Thanks Wash, he’s not a very focused drunk. C’mon, come back with me!” He raised up his arm, spilling some of the contents of the room floor. Looking down he appeared momentarily shocked before a grin crossed his face and he began to laugh. “Our little secret right?”

“I’m going to bed.” The unimpressed blonde sighed, reluctantly leaving North’s side in favour of walking passed York, going out of his way not to brush shoulders with the arrogant brunette. The elder turned around to watch the rookie as he walked away, wondering what the fuck he had done.

The second time Wash saw North’s room it wasn’t quite so tidy. The armour was gone from in its case and the door of it was ajar. Some energy drinks littered the dresser but the photo of North and York was intact, sitting proudly on the bedside locker still.

The young man let out a disgruntled groan before opening a drawer to see if it was there.

Honestly he should be back in the training room too, getting ready for whatever the director had to throw at them, but how could he resist helping North? How could he resist returning here?

The man who was currently at the number three spot on the leader board arrived late for training. Well late by North’s standards, arriving a mere five minutes early. The lustful brunette that accompanied him was enough of an explanation for their tardiness. After picking out his beloved rifles, North reached to his neck to kiss the ring he always wore on a chain. It was a golden puzzle ring, made up of four, small, thin individual ones that slotted together just right. It was a little scuffed but it shone from the constant touching. North always held onto it when nervous, and he kissed it before training or a fight.

His lucky charm he called it.

His lucky charm that he left back in the bedroom.

Wash of course volunteered to fetch it for him despite the two minutes left until training began. North needed it, therefore he needed Wash. When he agreed, the younger was so excited that he tried to dash away before North called out that he’d need his code.

Of course…

"21635." His elder told him in a hushed tone.

As if he’d ever forget it, but he still stood and behaved like he hadn’t memorised the digits the first time.

Now he was alone in the blonde’s room, rooting through drawers but it was okay, he had permission to be here.

North _trusted_ him.

The chain wasn’t in the drawer, but numerous condoms were as well as unopened energy drinks and wasted tubes of lube. Wash’s chest was tight as he gazed down to the impressive stash. He managed to close it, opening the drawer beneath to find water bottles and protein bars. He moved them aside and an empty painkiller bottle rolled along the base of the drawer, bumping into a book.

It had been so long since Wash had seen a physical book as any reading materials were available on their data pad. He picked up the worn thing, examining its broken spine and rubbing his fingers over the foreign, faded letters of the title. It was old, it was loved and it was most certainly North’s if the photo used as a bookmark was any indication. It was a worn out photo of two children who were undeniably South and North on the beach. They couldn’t have been any older than six. His heart warmed at such a beautiful scene and he wondered when this was, what the day was like and what North’s fondest memory of the day was.

He wanted to know everything there was to know about the man, but he was in a hurry. He closed the drawer and raised his head before he stood up, coming face to face with the framed picture.

North’s strong, protective arm was resting on York’s shoulder. The two were laughing, they were so close and the possessive hand that York had resting on North’s chest just rubbed Wash the wrong way.

He didn’t deserve someone like North…

Wash picked up his helmet as he straightened, leaving it on the messy bed. A quick fluff of the blanket yielded no chain. At the foot of the bed, lying on the ground thanks to Wash’s interference, was North’s clothing. He picked up his jeans, realising just how much messier North had become when his underwear fell out from the used trousers. Wash stared down to the blue under garments, feeling his breathing shorten.

They were North’s.

He wore them.

They absolutely hadn’t been washed.

He bit his lip, wondering what the fabric felt like. What would it feel like… if he wore it? He squirmed at the thought, wanting to share that intimacy with North. His entire body was beginning to feel warm as his curious fingers flexed by his side.

No. He couldn’t. He had some shred of self-control left at the very least as he dumped the jeans. A _clink_ gained his attention. The chain fell from the pocket onto the hard floor beneath. Kneeling, Wash picked up the chain and stared to it. The ring was simple but beautiful, he had gazed to it so many times from a distance but never really got this close.

It was a good luck charm to North, the luckiest. Wash’s hazel eyes flickered shut as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the ring in a lingering kiss, hoping his love brought North more luck.

After that, Wash had been in North’s room a few more times. Sometimes it was just a pit stop on the way to another part of the ship to grab something the elder needed, other times they hung out despite the clutter but it took Wash a long time to get back in there alone again.

His heart had never raced so hard in his life. Fighting off insurgence and coming face to face with that alien all felt tame in comparison to this as he slipped from one corridor aboard the Mother of Invention, to another.

No one was around, no one of importance at the very least, but he couldn’t have North find out, he couldn’t know, no one could know he’d snapped.

2… 1… 5

Shit, that wasn’t right. He jammed his finger against the clear button numerous times and glanced around. Was that footsteps?

2… 1… 6… was it 3? Yes, he was certain of it, his finger lingered over the button but he couldn’t bring himself to press. Maybe it was 4, there was a 4 somewhere, right? Wash’s head snapped to the side, staring down the empty corridor. He could have sworn he heard footsteps, or perhaps it was just the pounding of blood in his ears.

With deep breaths the boy turned back to the console and moved his finger. 4… then 5 and…

The light turned red. He had memorised this number so well, he had it off by heart and yet he was shivering desperately, so unsure of himself.

“O-okay give me another one.” Wash’s heart tightened in his chest as a familiar voice grew louder, echoing from around the corner. Footsteps accompanied the words, real ones this time.

“Right. Fiiivveee things… scarier than South! Go!”

“Uuuhhhh…”

21634.

_Red light._

“A tyrannosaurus rex!”

“Ehh, wrong. South is way scarier dude.”

21365.

_**Red light.** _

“What about… two South’s?”

“Ohhh, one.”

“Errrmmm…”

2… 1… They were getting closer.

“A half woman, half shark… except the shark half has been given cybernetic powers and the woman half is one-quarter jaguar.”

“Nice! Two.”

6… His hands were practically vibrating, breathing coming out heavily. 3…

“Hey do you guys hear something?”

They were just there, around the corner, so close to finding him. One more number, it was okay, he had done this before, he had this.

“Hear something?”

“Over here.”

5…

The door beeped and he gained access. The young man flung himself forward, twisting and slipping in the gap as the door slid opened. It felt like a decade before the sensor was satisfied he had passed through and closed.

“I tell you I heard something!” Even without pressing his ear to the door, Wash could hear Iowa’s tell-tale yell.

“Maybe it was the sound of your incessant mouth breathing?” He could hear Ohio too. Were they just standing outside of the door? Why could he hear so clearly? What were they planning to do? Maybe with North and the others away on their mission, the triplets had planned something. Wash’s heart thumped loudly and he clasped his hands over his mouth so they wouldn’t be able to hear his breathing as clearly as he could hear those words.

“Where else am I supposed to breathe Ohio?”

“You know what? Never procreate, I don’t want to picture some demon Iowa offspring running around.”

“Ohhhh, One to Ohio. I’m allowing it,  let’s be real an Iowa baby would be way scarier than…” And like that, as soon as they had arrived they had left. Wash’s air came out as a loud gasp once he remove his hand. He had been in missions less tense than this.

Still, they were gone, none the wiser and he had made it. He was alone in North's room finally, surrounded by the man. He turned around, eyes eagerly darting around for something new he had missed before, anything that could get him closer to the man.

The room was a mess once more, probably even more than the last time. It seemed like he was constantly screwing York if the open condom wrappers on the ground were any indication. They were literally inches away from the bin, how obsessed with each other were the men to not even hit their target?

His custom purple and green armour was no longer in the case which was opened, glass casing smudged with fingerprints. At least the energy drinks had been cleared away now, there were just some tissues and a single half empty bottle of water standing beside the photo frame. Wash sauntered over at the realisation that the picture inside had been changed.

It was a memory from when they were topside some two months ago. North grinning as York pressed his lips to his cheek. The golden ring was no longer around North’s neck but on York’s hand which still rested over the blondes chest possessively. With a growl the boy gripped the photo and slammed it down on the counter so he wouldn’t have to look at it. It was fine, North would probably assume they had knocked it over during their last romp.

York’s presence was everywhere. From the empty energy drinks in the bin to the wrappers on the floor, he had left his mark in so many little ways that it was impossible not to see him everywhere he looked. The wardrobe door slid opened and the young man gazed down to the heap of worn clothes that had been hidden in it to try give the illusion someone had tidied. All it took was a glance to see York’s clothing mixed alongside North’s. North would _never_ wear that colour, and that shirt was clearly too small at just a glance.

It frustrated the young man to see them so naturally mixed together. York had his own goddamn room, he didn’t need to take over this space too, he didn’t have to take **everything!**

On top of the pile of laundry was a t-shirt that Wash immediately did recognise as North’s. It was probably his favourite, a late birthday present from South last year. It was just a simple black t-shirt with just enough give in the sleeves to be comfortable for the buff male. On the front of it, it read “NOT TONIGHT LADIES” in block letters. All three had thought it was so funny, Wash had wanted to laugh too, he wanted to be included in their jokes together and have North lean on him when his body shook with laughter rather than on York.

The blonde man wasn’t able to hold back anymore as he fell to one knee and picked up North’s precious present. It didn’t need to be mingling with York’s less than perfect wardrobe with its obnoxious colours and intentionally tight fabric. This was North's, it was perfect…

It even smelled like him. The weapons expert groaned as he buried his face against the fabric, inhaling the musky scent of soap and sweat. He wore this training all the time underneath his armour or on its own in the gym. It was by no means a _nice_ shirt intended for going topside to a bar. It was a rag soaked in months’ worth of working out and weapons training and it smelled like it. Located under the armpit was strongest, he hadn’t washed it, it smelled almost like he was wearing it right now with how clear the scent of North was.

A satisfied tingle ran down along Wash’s spine as he pushed the fabric against his face, letting out the shaky breath he had been holding in.

“North…” He whispered, tilting his head and rubbing it against his cheek. It was so soft despite the copious wearing and washing. Unable to help himself, Wash pulled off the dull, light grey t-shirt that trapped him and smiled to the clothing on his lap. It was North's, it was perfect so it stood to reason it’d be just as perfect to wear as smell.

He was enveloped by the intoxicating scent of North as he raised it over his head. Eyes flickered shut as he appreciated the softness of the fabric as it stroked his back and chest and he didn’t even have to push his head out of the hole, it was far too big. It sat on his body, and even without a mirror he knew he probably looked lost in it but he didn’t care as he bunched the fabric in his hands and let out a giddy laugh.

He was in North’s clothes, he was like some kind of girlfriend. Would North like to wake up to see Wash wearing his favourite t-shirt and…

Eyes scanned the pile. Underwear, there was quite a lot and it easy to distinguish who owned what at just a glance. The boy licked his lips and squirmed, staring to the checkered boxer shorts. A quivering hand moved, reaching out and gently stroking the fabric on the leg of the baggy shorts. It was cotton, it looked comfortable but…

He backed away, gazing around the wardrobe space again and observing how it was pretty organised. Shirts at the top, trousers down lower and a hanging shelf housed clean underwear and tank tops. North had a system and it was an easy to follow one at that. Hungry hazel eyes gazed to all the things and he picked up one of the tank tops. It didn’t smell as strong, but it was there, this was certainly North's, after all he was surrounded by him.

A delirious smile escaped the blonde at that thought and his freckled face warmed. Wash folded the top lovingly and rested it back beside the boxer shorts. Most were simple with pale colours and no patterns. They looked old with some having threads loose or lint balls clinging to them.

Wash looked around the room again, it was so quiet, with the only light source being the cool blue light worked into the walls. North was gone for days on this mission, this was how he had last left it but… he wouldn’t notice one or two changes.

Jeans fell to the ground with a quiet thump, followed by black, tight boxers. Wash’s legs weren’t slender by any means, his calves could kill a man. He was a soldier here for a reason after all. Even then, North’s underwear was huge. It barely hung on his frame and he found himself pulling it up only a few steps away from the closet. By the time he reached the mirror he was holding onto it but he didn’t care. The clothes looked ridiculous on him, much too large and ill-fitting on his small frame but… he had never felt happier.

A genuine giggle escaped the adult man as he turned to get a good look from all angles. Yeah, North would love to see him like this. After a long mission to come home and see his one and only Wash dressed in his clothing… it was what kept him going while out there.

The bed was still a state with the blanket bunched up at the end of the mattress and the pillow tossed against the headboard. He stared with wide eyes at the view and licked his lips. In this room North’s presence was everywhere. He’d get dressed by the wardrobe or he’d rearrange and tidy the rest but the bed… that was where his time was spent here. Other parts of the room saw glimpses of North but he would spend hours upon hours on this bed, sleeping… making love…

If he focused enough the young blonde could easily insert himself in that scenario instead of…

He pushed thoughts of York from his mind as his palm rubbed along the firm mattress. It was just like his, maybe a little more worn from the constant use but other than that it was the same regulation bunker. So why was North’s so much more attractive? He knelt down on top of the mattress, bouncing on his knees and grinning before he plopped down and spread his limbs out, rubbing his entire body on the bed beneath him.

“Oh North…” He sighed happily, picturing strong arms wrapping around him and holding him close after he came back from the mission. North would be so tired and hurt, he probably should have gone to the med bay but he just _had_ to see Wash first.

With a giddy grin, the trespasser pulled down the pillow to his body and let himself get enveloped in the smell of cheap cologne and smoke…

This wasn’t North. He felt his stomach churn as fingers dug into the pillow, gripping tight enough to rip it into shreds. This wasn’t his smell, his comforting feel. It was York. York who was always there, hanging off him, kissing him and resting his hand across his chest, keeping North’s heart all to himself. He was the one who had the ring, who had the man, who had the life that Wash deserved, and now he even had his awful smell all over North’s things.

With a loud growl, Wash flung the pillow away from the bed, watching as it just seemed to bump off the wall before plopping softly to the ground. If he flung York against a wall he certainly wouldn’t hit so delicately against it. He wouldn’t mind bruising that pretty face, just a little so when he’d look in the mirror he’d remember not to mess with Washington.

Agitated, the young man crawled to the right side of the bed before burying his face against the pillow there. There it was. All air left his lungs as he sighed blissfully, finally surrounded by his love. Fingers buried into the sheets beneath as he squirmed to get comfortable, the unkempt blankets twisting around his legs.

How was it that the exact same bed that he had in his room was so much more comfortable and warm here? It had to be that intoxicating scent. Spring soap and pure masculinity was the perfect way to describe North’s stench. The overwhelming aroma surrounded Wash, filling his body and causing a reaction he really should have predicted.

“North...” He whispered longingly against the pillow, groaning at the lack of the second body in the bed with him. “North…” A pillow was all he had to comfort him in his loneliness. “I want you North.” It was undeniable, how could his fellow freelancer not see it? How could he stare into Wash’s eyes and not know they were meant to be together? Even now, just being near his things, in his clothes and Wash was reaction. His erection wasn’t even subtle, it was certainly uncomfortable to lay face down on the bed with it but he couldn’t quite pull away just yet.

He wanted to smell him more, if he closed his eyes he could imagine this was the real deal but he was kidding no one. It was soft and squishy whereas North was firm and hard in all the right places. He wanted so badly to see it for himself. Not in the showers with a veil of water obscuring him, but up close and personal. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of pale flesh and make the man feel like York never could.

“Fuck.” It was getting hard to resist. When would he ever have a chance like this again? Being alone in North's room with days to spare was a rarity. Normally Wash was either on that very mission or another. It could be months until he had a chance like this again. From his limited squirming, North’s underwear had slipped down enough so all he had to do was raise his hips just a little and…

“North…” He choked once more the moment his hand wrapped around his semi erection. North’s hands would be so much bigger, maybe even cold, but he doubted that. No, they’d be warm just like everything else about the perfect man. His fingers would be long, wrapping around him with no issue as he’d pump Wash slowly. Maybe he’d kneel behind the younger blonde, one hand pulling the weapons expert against his chest as the other…

Wash’s thumb brushed circles around the tip of his erection as pearly beads of precum seeped from the head. He let out a moan and his eyes flickered shut once more. He allowed the smell of North to surround him, making him light headed.

North would be wonderful. He’d continue to stroke the boy even as penetrating, wanting him to feel only pleasure. Wash was sure of it. He groaned at the thought and closed his eyes rocking his hips into his own hand. He could imagine his legs tensing around the elder as he moved his hips in perfect timing. Unable to breathe properly with his face against the pillow, he pulled it down so it rested against his chest, propping him up on the bed as he continued to stroke himself, panting loudly, face lingering near the bed sheets. They too smelled of detergent, soap and… smoke…

York…

“I’m… so much better than him….” He tightened his grip on the pillow, trying not to do the same to himself. “I’d be so… much better…” He closed his eyes and suddenly it was York kissing North, York riding him and claiming him as his own. York who left his marks everywhere with his energy drinks and aroma, who had everything Wash wanted.

“I could do everything he does.” He’d probably be better at it too. York was a mess, sure he had a pretty face once but Tex saw to that. What did North see in him anymore? He must have been phenomenal in bed.

Red hot jealousy filled the young blonde as he growled, opening his stinging eyes and staring straight down to the bed, the bed _they_ shared. Well he was here now, he wanted his scent to mix with North's, he wanted his presence to be felt.

Anything York could do, Wash could too. He could easily pleasure North. He could picture the man’s face as he rode him, letting him do it however he wanted. He had no reserves like York probably had.

The freelancer released his erection and sat up properly, looking down to the pillow as his hands reached out to touch it. It was soft, it was squishy if he pushed hard enough but for a pillow it was firm. North would be more so but…

The sensation of it between his legs was strange, he had never tried this before but he quivered as he thought of something of North’s pressed intimately against him. His left hand rested on the mattress as he leaned forward, right hand readjusting his erection as he began to move. It was awkward at first, the pillow continued to stir so he had to release his cock and instead hold the pillow steady.

North wouldn’t move like that, but there was no point in thinking like that, North wasn’t here. It was just Wash surrounded by the things of his love. His heart thundered against his rib cage as finally he fell into a suitable rhythm. The bed didn’t squeak, it was firmly fixed to the floor and wall but the mattress screamed beneath his rocking weight. It was too soft, he’d stop every so often to bunch it up but it still felt good. It felt good because it was North’s.

It was soft like his heart, warm like his body, and it smelled just like him. One day he’d have the real thing, one day North would realise but until then.

“You feel so good…” One hand managed to lift off the bed as his knees supported him, and he pushed the headrest firmer against his crotch. The way it bunched and bent around his erection felt far from human, but still nice. “North… N-North you feel… I love it.” His cheeks grew warm with the visual of North beneath him, caring for him, loving him. He didn’t even need the contact, the visual alone was wonderful. “North… North please I’m gonna…”

And just like that Wash spread his essence all over North’s own pillow, mixing their odours together. They were closer now, one step nearer to being together to being happy. He hadn’t even considered the shocking way sound carried in the rooms as he orgasmed over the pillow. His screams were loud and needy as he violently humped the ball of fabric between his legs, crying out North’s name.

His head narrowly missed the headboard as he collapsed back onto the bed, panting loudly. North’s underwear was around his knees while the t-shirt had been pushed up a little, exposing his flat, taut and butterfly filled tummy. He continued to cradle the pillow to his body as he came down from his high, smiling as he allowed himself to be surrounded by North before everything faded to black.

”Don’t you walk away on me.”

“I’m not walking away on you, this is where we are going isn’t it?” Considering the triplets, Niner and other ship crew had all passed by the room at varying levels while the unconscious man had the greatest sleep of his life, yet those distant voices immediately woke him. His heart raced as he sat up, gazing around a room that was so like his room but… not…

It was North’s room.

“Did I invite you back to my room?”

And that was North’s voice.

Wash’s heart pounded in his chest, hard enough that he thought his ribcage would shatter as he gazed down to see the man’s work out t-shirt and underwear still wrapped around his knees. They weren’t here, but their voices were getting closer. With a skylight that was impossible to open as his only window, Wash was trapped. The case that held North’s uniform was glass, they’d certainly see him, and the bed was bolted to the floor, with a base that reached the whole way down. He had no hope, nowhere to hide.

”You mean to tell me that you plan to just let me wander off on my own after all that?” He kicked the blankets away from his tangled legs and tossed the pillow back to its spot. York’s pillow was on the ground at the other end of the room but he wasn’t risking picking it up. Previously heard footsteps had halted outside the door and he felt more terrified that he had when facing certain doom. There were a dozen things he could use in this room to incapacity the two, and a dozen more they could use on him before he even had the chance. Give him an assassination or theft any day, nothing compared to the aching, chilling fear that filled his body in this moment.

He could hear the code being inputted as he finally managed to move himself off the bed. The door of the wardrobe was still opened, and it took every ounce of Wash’s strength to dive forward and fall into the pile of dirty laundry, sliding the door behind him, moments before the sliding entrance to the room did the same.

“I think I’m allowed to be worried.”

“Worried? It happened, I got hurt, but I’m fine so there’s nothing to worry about.” The tell-tale sound of armour hitting the ground joined with the voices. Wash covered his hand over his mouth and tried so desperately to quell his heavy breathing but it felt louder than Niner’s engines.

“Would you just look at me?... How’s your eye?”

“Still broken, but no more so.” Wash jumped as some piece of armour hit the ground _right_ in front of the wardrobe. One of them was close and as much as he wanted to see North again, he didn’t want it to be like this. “What does it matter?” The closer voice of York questioned. “We got the objective, and early might I add.”

The more armour they removed, the closer they got to removing their clothes and if the bundle underneath him was any indication, those had their place. Wash let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. This was it. His filthy secret discovered because he took a little nap.

Thankfully bickering seemed to save him a little longer as the two argued about the mission, North's worry and York’s impulsiveness.

“I just wanted you to trust me.”

“I did trust you, I didn’t trust the escort of twelve protecting the objective to not hurt you.” Wash wasn’t sure who, but someone pushed the other if the sudden grunt followed by the sound of a body falling back onto the mattress was any indication.

“When you put it like that, it sounds like you care.”

“Of course I fucking care.” The bed stayed still, but mattress springs squeaked under the pressure of what Wash could only assume was two people. The soft, wet sounds of kissing accompanied by a weak moan caused him to go cold.

No. He couldn’t be trapped here while _he_ got to do whatever he wanted to North. He was ready to throw up, but he swallowed it down. Now he was filled with fear and disgust, it felt like some awful joke after the despicable act that he himself had committed. This was a mistake, this whole thing was a mistake.

“What’s on your piloohhh… mmmm…” Every little sound of pleasure that escaped York was stolen from him. It shouldn’t be the brunette who was there, he didn’t deserve this.  
“Promise me… promise me you won’t be reckless again.”

“I promise.” The rustle of sheets and blankets were joined by the tell-tale squeak of North's top drawer. The air in the cupboard was becoming stale and Wash’s breaths were growing shorter and shorter the tighter his chest became. This wasn’t fair. The sounds of their moans, each other’s names and the incessant squeaking of the bed was sickening. It was like a nightmare come to life.

“Mmm… North… that feels so good.” He wanted to vomit. How dare that bastard touch him. Wash would be so much better, he’d do anything the elder asked, bend and break his body until North was satisfied. York could never care for him the way Wash would. Still, none of that mattered now. Wash wasn’t the one North was in love with, the one he was making love to.

He could hear the elder huffing, the brunette moaning like some two bit pornstar and he was sickened by it. He needed to stop it. Those overwhelming sounds were being shoved down his throat, forcing him to face the truth. North wasn’t his, no matter how much he wished so. He was York’s, utterly and completely. He belonged to the slut on his bed. It was his name the blonde was moaning.

“York… mmm yes…”

Tears filled hazel eyes as the young man in the dark closet bit back the sudden, overwhelming sob that sat heavily on his chest. He was shivering a little as his real life nightmare came true and he reached out for the wardrobe. He couldn’t take it anymore, he just had to stop it. Surely he could find something and just toss it across the room and distract them. Deep down he knew he’d be immediately caught but he no longer cared. If it stopped the two men he’d fling himself out of the closet right now.

The door cracked opened just enough for his hand to slip out, but all he could reach was the cool floor of the bedroom chamber and what felt like a sock. Silently, he managed to slide a little more against the door, gazing out the crack and his heart stopped in his chest.

York’s long, tanned body seemed to take over the whole bed, his toes curled as he arched his hips up, pushing his erection a little further inside of North and earning a low moan. The sight of large, masculine North with his pale legs saddling either side of York was not what he expected to see. A freckled hand was clasped over Wash’s mouth as he stared through tear veiled eyes at the unpredicted view before him.

“York… fuck…. Please right there.” North growled as he twisted his hips a little, taunting his own prostate before pushing back just right and nailing it. “Oh York yes. Mmm yes that feel so mmmmm….” His words were muffled as York’s hand pressed back into the mattress and he pushed himself up, kissing his lips firmly. Eyes flickered closed as they sloppily embraced before York pulled back.

How dare he command North like that. He had no right, North shouldn’t be giving into filth like him.

“Shhhh…” Wash hushed him and a whimper escaped North.

“York… please don’t…” He whispered as Wash gave in. He could just about reach what looked to be York’s shoe. He could certainly figure out how to use that as a distraction to get out of this hellish dream.

“North please… you love me don’t you?”

 _’Please don’t answer him, please.’_ Wash pleaded in silence as his fingers wound around the shoelace, pulling it closer.

“Of course I do.” The broken reply came and once more he was shut up by what Wash could only presume was York’s disgusting tongue in his mouth. The heartbroken blonde's hand wrapped around the footwear as he finally got a good grip.

“Then let me… please…” He had to be able to do something with this. Maybe if he threw it hard enough he’d break the glass case where the armour should be? They would be fixing that, away from each other and he could sneak away.

“Mmmhmmm.” North gave in with a small moan as Wash resolved his decision to throw and run and he raised the shoe up to throw through the gap. York was still leaning up, fucking North properly before his tongue ran along the snipers neck. This was it… his chance to just get out of here… it was stupid but maybe it’d work. Right now Wash wasn’t thinking straight and this was as good as his plan had gotten. His grip on the shoe was tight and he prepared to throw.

“Mmm you feel so good around me… _Wash…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saying it now that there's no part two ^^ have fun coming up with your own scenarios and thanks for reading!!


End file.
